narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Silhouette
, performed by KANA-BOON, is the sixteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 380 and ran until episode 405. It was replaced by Wind. Lyrics Rōmaji Issē nō se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou Daremo kare mo shiruetto Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni Mamori tsudzukeyō soshitara itsu no hi ni ka Nanimo kamo o waraerusa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku Kanji いっせーのーせで踏み込むゴーライン僕らは 何も何もまだ知らぬ 一線越えて振り返るともうない僕らは 何も何もまだ知らぬ うだってうだってうだってく 煌めく汗がこぼれるのさ 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 大事にしたいもの持って大人になるんだ どんな時も離さずに守り続けよう そしたらいつの日にか なにもかもを笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉が飛んでゆく English Altogether now, make a break for the goal line We don't know anything, anything yet We passed the point of no return, but looking back We don't know anything, anything yet Fired up, fired up, get fired up Bursting with glistening sweat There are probably a lot of things we don't remember Everyone, even him, become silhouettes Clutching the things we wish to hold dear as we mature, never letting them wander… Defending them at all times and never letting go, And that way, one day, We'll laugh at it all. Lightly, and nimbly, they dance Leaves flying off into the distance Rōmaji (Full Version) Issē nō se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou Daremo kare mo shiruetto Daiji ni shiteta mono wasureta furi o shita nda yo Nanimo nai yo waraerusa Issē nō de omoidasu shounen Bokura wa nanimo kamo o hoshiga tta Wakatteru tte a kidzuiteru tte Tokei no hari wa hibi wa tomaranai Ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku Tōku tōku tōku ni natte Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta darou Daremo kare mo shiruetto Osore te yamanu koto shiranai furi o shita nda yo Nanimo nani yo waraerusa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha no you ni yureru koto naku shousou nakusu sugoshiteitai yo Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta kedo Kitto zutto kawaranai mono ga aru koto o Oshiete kureta anata wa Kienu kienu shiruetto Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni mamori tsudzukeyō Soshitara itsu no hi ni ka Nanimo kamo o waraerusa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku Kanji (Full Version) いっせーのーせで踏み込むゴーライン 僕らは何も何もまだ知らぬ 一線越えて振り返るともうない 僕らは何も何もまだ知らぬ うだってうだってうだってく 煌めく汗がこぼれるのさ 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 大事にしてたもの、忘れたフリをしたんだよ なにもないよ、笑えるさ いっせーのーで、思い出す少年 僕らは何もかもを欲しがった わかってるって、あぁ気づいてるって 時計の針は日々は止まらない 奪って奪って奪ってく 流れる時と記憶 遠く遠く　遠くになって 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 恐れてやまぬこと、知らないフリをしたんだよ なにもないよ、笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉の様に憂うことなく焦燥なく過ごしていたいよ 覚えてないこともたくさんあったけど きっとずっと変わらないものがあることを 教えてくれたあなたは消えぬ消えぬシルエット 大事にしたいもの持って大人になるんだ どんな時も離さずに守り続けよう そしたらいつの日にか なにもかもを笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉が飛んでゆく English (Full Version) Altogether now, make a break for the goal line We don't know anything, anything yet We passed the point of no return, but looking back We don't know anything, anything yet Fired up, fired up, get fired up Bursting with glistening sweat There are probably a lot of things we don't remember Everyone, even him, become silhouettes We’ve pretended to forget the things we held dear, We say it's nothing and laugh. As we count together, we all remember: We wanted to have it all. I know… ahh, I’ve noticed… The hands on the clock… these days… can’t be stopped. Fighting, fighting, fighting for ownership, Time and memories flow, Getting further, further, further away… There are probably a lot of things we don't remember Everyone, even him, become silhouettes We've pretended to forget the things we feared, We say it's nothing and laugh. Lightly, nimbly, they dance… Just like those leaves, having a singular purpose, I want to proceed without impatience. There are probably a lot of things we don't remember But there definitely are also things that will never change, and you, Who taught me this, are a silhouette that doesn't fade. Clutching the things we wish to hold dear as we mature, never letting them wander… Defending them at all times and never letting go, And that way, one day, We'll laugh at it all. Lightly, nimbly, they dance… Leaves flying off into the distance. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Minato Namikaze * Tobirama Senju * Hashirama Senju * Kurama * Obito Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Gaara * Deidara * Sakura Haruno * Chiyo * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Yamato * Sai * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakuzu * Hidan * Itachi Uchiha * Jiraiya * Shima * Fukasaku * Asura Path * First Animal Path * Yahiko * Kushina Uzumaki * Giant Multi-Headed Dog * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Tsunade * Rin Nohara * Tobi * Neji Hyūga * Ten-Tails * Shukaku * Matatabi * Isobu * Son Gokū * Kokuō * Saiken * Chōmei * Gyūki * Jūgo * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * A * Tenten * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Temari * Kitsuchi * Akatsuchi * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Killer B * Omoi * Bunpuku * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Movie Version) * Hanabi Hyūga (Movie Version) * Kurenai Yūhi (Movie Version) * Iruka Umino (Movie Version) * Kankurō (Movie Version) Trivia * This is the second opening to feature footage from the anime, the first being Wind and Waves Satellite. * This opening song is also used in The Last: Naruto the Movie. * In the beginning of the intro, Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan are red-coloured, instead of the usual purple-coloured. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings id:Silhouette